Mit dir meine liebe With you my dear
by andreya11
Summary: What happens when Luca and Rey meet in a dark forest? Anal, Bond, Language, MM, Oral, Toys, Yaoi


Saint Beast:

Mit dir meine liebe

He didn't care! Not anymore at least. All of it was in the past, his love, admiration, his lust and hopes, all was supposed to be forgotten, locked away in the far corner of his mind and heart. And it was…. or so he said to himself. If he did and hopes he would believe it soon, it would be much, much better and he could actually fight when the time would come.

A sob escaped his lips into the cold night as he fell to the hard ground.

Suzaku no Rey was one of the biggest lame actors in the world. He couldn't lie to himself or pretend he forgotten even after all this time. All of it was exposed when Goh started a, what seemed a small discussion, about Luca and Judas and their situation. He snapped, a thing he shouldn't have done, but he no logger wished to be remembered that the one he loves was now his enemy. So in a moment of fury he stormed out of the house never looking back, he detached himself from his body at one point not caring where he was wondering. All he wanted was to be alone to sort his feelings and thoughts and finally embrace them. He had learned over the years that it was better to embrace them then surpass them, it made living easier. But when the sob escaped he was brutally pulled back to reality only to find himself on the ground of a dark dense forest. He looked around trying to figure out from witch way he come and in doing so missing the figure that was looking at him from the shadow.

His white hair was tightly pulled in a braid, the turban around his head hiding the seal he resaved from Zeus when his memories were sealed. His once gentle figure was now cold and hard like ice; his eyes were like mirrors as no emotion seemed reflect in them and his one loving heart seemed to have disappeared.

Luca's red eyes followed Rey as he got up and started walking in a random direction, when he was pleased with the distance between them she silently detached himself from the tree he was leaning on and started walking after Rey, his feet making no noise on the forest floor. He soon found Rey sitting in the middle on a small clearing looking at the sky trying to decide if it was better to fly home. When the moon escaped the dark cloud and moonlight touched Rey's face Luca gasped. Tear traces were present on Rey's face and his body was shaking from the force of the sobs Rey let out. Guile, pain and regret seemed to have grabbed Luca's heart at full force as the urge to go to him, pull him in his arms while saying sweet nothings into his ear until he stopped, washed over him. With an iron will he managed to surpass that urge closing his eyes as tightly as possible.

Voices and laughter reached both Luca and Rey as they turned to see source of it. A group of 5-6 men that were completely drunk entered in the clearing a few seconds later, seeming not to notice Rey that suddenly stood as still as a statue, while continuing their discussion.

"I tell ya, that missie was a good bet!" the only blonde of the group said to his companions as he took another large sip from the bottle he was holding. "No way!" another said trying not to trip "She was as flat as a board, if I'm gonna fuck something, it better have some shape!" he added as he let himself fall on the blond. "I myself prefer a man, it tends to be a bit more hard." The one that stood the most closer to Ray said.

Luca frowned in the shadows, his hands twitching as Rey let out a frighten whimper, thing that turned the drunks attention on him. A look of pure surprise crossed on their faces before it become something that resembled lust. "Well, well, well what do we have here?' one of them asked as the rest circled Rey. "Are you lost little bird?" he added trying to grab him but failing, Rey's voice seemed to left him as he was struggling to breath as panic was taking over him. He looked right then left trying to find a way out when a hand shoot out and grabbed his wrist. Scared red eyes meet clouded green ones as his captor measured him from head to toe "What a nice specimen…" he said licking his lips "how about we have a round with you?" he smirked and Rey recognized him, he was the one with the sex preferences.

Laughter filled the air as one on the gang came and grabbed the front of Rey's shirt and pulled ripping it open. Rey screamed trying to fight them, trying to push them away enough for him to escape as tears, pants, whimpers and screams came out of him. His captors managed to rid him of his shirt and were now working on the pants. "No… Luca…" were the only things Ray said before he was shoved to the ground at full force. A white blur took the drunks out one by one, not giving them enough time to figure out what was going on. Rey was as shocked as they were and helplessly watched as they fell to the ground. His savior stopped in front of him and Rey could fell the sharp glare on top of his head. He slowly raised his head and was rendered specklees as his eye widen.

Luca was giving Rey the bet angry glare was could manage, not that it was hard no to do so. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Rey to recover, trying weary hard no to look at the exposed chest or to think about the pale skin that felt like silk. He needed to stay firm so he could teach Rey a lesson and after that he will see.

It took Rey abit of a long time to get his mind to work as it should while his cheeks grew red when trying to cover himself. He could not believe it, it seemed like he was in some sort of dream, Luca, his love and enemy, stood in front glaring at him after he saved. It seemed like he was back in the past, like nothing happened. He slightly jumped as Luca spoke, his deep tone full of raw furry.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked as he locked eyes with Rey. 'About you…' Rey said in his mind but spoke no word make Luca angrier "Rey! I asked you something and I expect an answer!" Rey did nothing but flinch before he tried to mutter a reason but falling miserably. Luca let out a tired sigh and with a movement of his hand he covered Rey with a clock. Rey give him a confused look before he yelped and Luca picked him up bride stile.

"Hold on." Was all he said before taking of in the night.


End file.
